<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The "L" Word by HawkSong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895960">The "L" Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkSong/pseuds/HawkSong'>HawkSong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Wolmeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkSong/pseuds/HawkSong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolmeric Week 2021: Love</p><p>Whether it's a good idea or not, Aymeric is going to say what's on his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The "L" Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you have such a problem with the word love?”</p><p>“The word's fine, it's the fact that most people lie when they say it.” Berylla hugged her knees. Her voice was cynical. “Can't say as I've ever seen love the way they show it in those dumb chick flicks. Romance just ain't real. It's one more way that people use each other, and that's all there is.”</p><p>“If you believe that...” Aymeric spoke slowly. “Then you must believe that we have a use for you, yes? Or is it that you have a use for us?”</p><p>She flinched. “That's not...that's different.” She ran a hand through her hair. “None of y'all have ever made me feel used. I want to believe that you won't...do that to me.” She looked over at him, her mouth tight. “And I surely don't use y'all. I know what that looks like and I know what that feels like. I won't <em>ever</em> do that to you.”</p><p>He just looked back at her, and she ducked her head. “I kept waitin' for it, y'know what I mean? Kept thinkin' that there had to be a catch. That y'all will figure out, I ain't got nothin' to offer you.” She scrubbed at her cheeks and took a long breath. “It still doesn't make any sense why y'all are so nice to me. Don't get me wrong,” she gave a shaky laugh, “I'm real happy when y'all call me your friend. But it don't jibe with what I know. What I thought I knew.”</p><p>“Why would you assume...” This time it was Aymeric who took a long breath. “I apologize. I still find it difficult to understand, or even to imagine, the circumstances from which you came to us. Everything about your background is so – different.”</p><p>“Yeah, makes sense though. You and me – no, all y'all really – it's like I'm from another planet.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “A <em>bad</em> planet.”</p><p>Aymeric brooded for a moment on the awful things Alphinaud had discovered in her files. “I sometimes wish I could go back in time,” he murmured, “and rescue you.”</p><p>“That's a sweet thing to say,” she sighed. “But I would've made you save everyone else first.” She rested her chin on her arms. “I wish I could have gotten them out. It ain't right that I'm the only one left.”</p><p>“If you believe that people only use each other, why would you have helped them?”</p><p>“I said that's how it is.” Berylla scowled. “It ain't how it <em>should</em> be.” She shook her head again, and her hair fell into her face. “Anyway, nobody can go back and fix things. There ain't no justice like that. So you just...keep goin'. You do what you can, when you can, I guess.”</p><p>Aymeric smiled slightly. “My father the Count would have agreed.”</p><p>She turned her head, blowing absently at the strands of hair that tried to straggle across her cheek. “Thought your dad was Thordan.”</p><p>“Only biologically.” Aymeric shrugged. “He also set up a trust for me, but I have never needed to tap into that money. In all the ways that mattered to me, the Count and his wife were my true parents. I loved them...and they loved me, very much.”</p><p>Berylla was silent a long time, and he looked over at her. She was staring up at the stars, tears glittering on her cheeks. He felt his cheeks warming, realizing that in a way he had once more dangled his advantages in her face.</p><p>“Sometimes,” she whispered, “Sometimes I think I'm supposed to hate all of y'all. You have everything I don't. Money and respect, and people who want you. Who love you. No one would dare proposition you, or beat you up, or call you trash. Even Haurchefant is safe because y'all protect him, even his brothers. You all take <em>care</em> of each other.” Her voice cracked. “I should hate your guts. But I can't...and I don't want to.”</p><p>“What do you want, then?”</p><p>“Only what I can't ever have.” The bitter pain in her words made Aymeric's eyes sting. “I just...wanna belong here.”</p><p>“Berylla...”</p><p>“Y'all are so damn nice to me, and I believe y'all mean it, too. But it's – it's <em>temporary</em>. It can't be anything but temporary. School will end and then – all this,” she gestured at the lake, at everything, “all of it will be past tense.”</p><p>Aymeric turned to her and took her hands in his. “That is not true. You are our friend. We couldn't forget you...we won't forsake you.” He leaned in closer, and whispered. “I won't let you go.”</p><p>“Why?” Berylla trembled from head to toe.</p><p>“Because I love you.”</p><p>“You can't – ”</p><p>He stopped her with one finger across her lips. “I can, and I will, and I do.”</p><p>Then he put his arms around her and pulled her close, tucking her head against his shoulder. She returned the hug, hands shaking.</p><p>“I won't pretend that I understand what you've been through. But I know that I love you, Berylla Seahawk. I've never felt this way for anyone else.”</p><p>“I d-d-don't know what to say.” Berylla swallowed hard and her arms tightened around him. “I can't – I need to go, go slowly, Aymeric, I can't j-just jump into anything.”</p><p>“That's all right. All I ask is that you give me the chance to be with you. Let us try.”</p><p>“I – I want that.” She took a breath, but it didn't seem to help how tight her chest felt. “B-but what about, about Alphinaud? I don't want you and him to fight – and – ”</p><p>“Sh.” His hand was stroking her hair now. “I suppose I will just have to tolerate Leveilleur. But I will not step aside for him.”</p><p>“This can't be a good idea.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She buried her face against his shoulder. Her fingers knotted in his sweater. “I'm scared.”</p><p>“Then I will wait here with you until you aren't scared.” He rested his chin on top of her head. “So long as you let me stay beside you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>